Resurrected: Esylum
by PerseusJFAN1016
Summary: Percy dies after fighting Kronos and he goes to Esylum. There he meets his half brothers and past heroes of Olympus. But when Gaea rises the gods need Percy and his new found "brothers". But after a peaceful life, will he help?
1. Dead

Resurrected from Esylum

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson books, series, or characters.

POV: Percy

I coughed and blood splattered the floor of the throne room. Kronos sneered down at me but I got up and lunged at him. I knew there was no point in doing so but I had to buy time for the gods. I saw the gods just defeat Typhon and knew they were coming. I saw Luke/Kronos' eyes change back to blue and I thought that Luke was fighting Kronos, inside. But I was wrong, Luke fell to the ground as Kronos' true form emerged from his body. I had to shield my eyes against the bright light as Kronos turn into human form. I gasped to find a blond haired, blue eyed, and tall man pointing a sword towards me. Annabeth screamed and rushed to Luke's side as I began to battle Kronos, again.

I blocked and struck, but I knew it wasn't enough.

"You are a good fighter, perhaps you could join my side" he mused "I would treat you with honor unlike the gods here."

"Never!" I yelled

"But tell me you have to know, don't you know what it is like to be abandoned by your father, Percy? He doesn't care, he only cares about his kingdom and his rule. And you know it. With me, I promise a fair share for all the demi-gods who have helped me. I promise on the Styx that you and your friends shall be rewarded greatly for joining me." Thunder boomed outside as the promise was made.

I hesitated for a second, but that was all Kronos needed to stab his blade into my chest. I grunted and clutched it as red blood poured from my body.

"You are not worth another second and he turned to destroy Zeus' throne. A shinning black light emerged from his hands and he shot it at the throne. Two things happened once he did that. I lunged in front of the throne and took the blow for it, and the gods came rushing in with their battle amour. I was thrown into the wall and hit my head and I slipped into unconsciousness.

I felt like I was floating but knew it was impossible, Zeus would strike me out of the air if I ever entered his domain again. I didn't know where I was I felt so alive but yet different. Suddenly I was yanked back into reality as a harsh blow to my chest made blood flowed inside my veins again.

I opened my eyes slightly to find Zeus, Poseidon, and Apollo leaning over me. I understood now, Apollo probably healed my injuries causing me to wake again.

"Percy, I promise to spend more time with you just please don't leave me" Poseidon sobbed, into Apollo's shoulder. A surprised Apollo hesitantly wrapped his arms around Poseidon, as my father continued to sob.

Zeus for once I think in my life looked on the verge of tears and Hera had to comfort him.

"Percy, if you come back I promise you can come into my domain anytime you want. I swear it on the Styx. I will also give you flying powers just please." Thunder boomed to seal the promise.

I heard tons of sobbing and fluttered my eyes.

"Who are you?" I croaked. I smiled inside, I was going to play with them for a while. My father looked up from Apollo's shoulder and gasped.

"Percy! Are you okay?" he stuttered

"Who are you talking about who is Percy?" I said confused. Poseidon looked to Apollo worriedly and was about to say something when I cut him off.

"Dad, I am just joking I know full well what happened. But dad I have to say your expression was priceless. What did I miss?" I snickered but stopped when I saw his expression.

"PERSEUS JACKSON DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" he thundered. I looked to Zeus and said

"So was that dramatic or what?" I mused. Zeus burst into a laughing fit and needed five minutes before he stopped laughing.

Zeus went to his throne and sat down, all the Olympians followed. I noticed my stomach was still bleeding but didn't think much about it. Until, blood squirted from the wound. I thought Apollo healed it. It flowed out of continuously and Apollo tried to heal it but failed. I felt light headed but stood up. I collapsed into his arms and fell unconscious again.

POV: Poseidon

At first I thought Percy was faking it but when I saw Apollo's expression... well for once I didn't know what to do.

"I am sorry Uncle Poseidon, but I think he is..." Apollo trailed off when he saw my expression of rage.

"No! I refuse to believe this. Hades! Is it true?" I yelled

"Yes, brother I can sense his soul in the underworld now. I promise he WILL go to Esylum." Hades replied carefully.

I didn't know. I just froze. I was unaware of anything around me. I couldn't or wouldn't believe it. I just saw my son die and just after he killed Kronos, with some black light.

POV: Zeus

I saw my brother freeze and knew it was no use of trying to get him unfrozen. Only time would heal his mental wounds of losing a son.

POV: Narrator

And Poseidon stayed that way for a year, showing no emotion or barley realising where he was.

All the campers, involved in the fight, where given immortality, like the hunters.

Hestia in honor of Percy told everyone what his last wishes where and they complied. Soon camp half-blood built cabins for all the gods and goddesses.

Percy was sent to Esylum was promised.

POV: Percy

I was floating like before but now I felt free. I was floating in a unknown place. I looked down and realised I had no body. I was sent to a room by a man who I have never seen before. His strange red eyes creeped me out. I saw Uncle Hades in the room and I hurried in.

"Uncle Hades, why am I here?" I inquired

"Percy... you are dead and I wanted to speak with you before I send you to Esylum." He whispered

"I am not dead." I stated

"They are always like this." He muttered "Percy, you died because of the battle wound and Poseidon and Zeus have asked me to send you to Esylum.

"Why can't you just let me live again? Can't you do that?" I asked

"Yes, I can but that would be against the rules, I'm afraid."

"Oh, well I guess I better get going."I said looking at the floor.

"Yes, you better, but you father wanted me to tell you that he is so proud and he is sorry you didn't get to spend a lot of time with him."

I waved my hand, ready to get on with whatever was going to come in my life.

"Well, I am going to send you to Esylum, now" he said and I was transported to an Island but I fainted right after that.

"Dude, who is he?" a voice asked

"I don't know I guess we will find out when he wakes." Another voice called out. I heard a few voices in the background but paid attention to the two voices that were closet to me.

I opened my eyes and they gasped

"Are you a son of Poseidon?" a man with curly, black, and long hair asked. I noticed that he had the same eyes as me. So this must be Orion I guessed from his hair.

"Orion?" I asked as he nodded. "So then you must be Theseus?" I asked the other boy with black straight hair. Theseus nodded and asked

"Who are you?"

"My name is Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and Neptune."

"Poseidon and Neptune?" Theseus asked

"Yes, my father visited my mother in both his Greek and roman form." I stated proudly

"So that means you can also understand ancient Roman? We can't." Orion and Theseus said.

"Oh well, yeah but it doesn't come as easily as Greek."I mumbled. "So... I am in Esylum."

"Yes, and practically you can do whatever you want it is awesome!" Orion exclaimed. "Wait, you need to meet everyone!" he paused "Odysseus, Hercules, and Perseus come here!"

"What now?"they said after stopping whatever they were doing.

"You need to met Perseus." He yelled back.

"Why would I need to meet myself?" Perseus asked as he came forward.

"Perseus, this is Perseus." Orion said introducing me

"Perseus, eh, well then my guess is that you are a son of Poseidon." He shook my hand

"Yes, and you are THE Perseus?" I asked

"Yes"

"Wow, nice to meet you. Always wanted to meet the guy I was named after." I said

"So, your named after my brother." A man with black hair and electric blue eye said

"Yes, are you Hercules?" I asked and the man nodded in surprise

"Didn't expect you, to know me." He replied

"Well, I studied you in my Greek lesson."

"So then you are Odysseus."

"Yup, now can we continue training. My sword fighting is still rusty" he complained to Theseus

"Sure, leave then and don't learn why Perseus is here." Theseus snapped

"Isn't it obvious he did something great and he is rewarded when he died but since he looks so young I guess he died as a teenager maybe?" Odysseus waved his hand and walked towards an area I didn't notice earlier.

"Actually, if you consider beating Kronos great then I guess yes." I snapped at him. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Yo-u killed Kronos?" he stuttered and fell. Perseus helped him up

"Yeah I don't believe you." Hercules said arrogantly said

"Well, it is true and call me Percy" I replied calmly not wanting to tempt him.

"How did you manage such a thing?" Theseus asked interestedly.

"I killed him because when he shot some black light at me it rebounded and hit him."I mumbled not liking the attention.

"Wow, congrates cousin." All of Zeus' kids said with a hint of awe in their voice.

"Odysseus, I know a lot about sword fight I can help you." I said trying to change the subject.

"Sure, please teach me. These people here are terrible." He replied

"Hey!" everyone exclaimed at Odysseus

"Well you know it is true." He teased. They all looked down in shame and walked away.

"Bye!" I waved my hand in goodbye. They waved back as they disappeared around the island

POV: Narrator

And so Percy and Odysseus trained in sword fighting and slowly Odysseus got better. When night broke out at Esylum, Percy was show to his new house.

POV: Percy

"I get a house?" I asked unsurely.

"Yes, a house all to yourself." Theseus said

"One question, why isn't there anyone else on the island" I was curious the entire time not one other person came.

"This is the island for only the greatest heroes to live. While there is one other island for the others." He explained slowly. I nodded and went into my house. The house on the outside was like a mansion. I liked it already. But on the inside the walls were blank. I looked to Theseus for an explanation.

"You can decide what you want the inside to look like just imagine whatever you want" and then he left me to the house.

I imagined my perfect house and a stair way appeared in the middle. Countless paintings and statues where there of Poseidon, Tyson, Hercules, Perseus, Triton, Theseus, Odysseus, Orion, and I. The grand stair well was painted white and gold. While the walls where green and blue. Although some of then I made to look like the oceans and beaches. I had a total of three hundred and six rooms although I knew I would use majority of them.

I plopped down and fell asleep, to the waves crashing on the beach.


	2. Back

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson series, books, or characters.

A/N: I have decided that I don't want a beta (until further notice) for any of my stories. Sorry but it is to much of a hassle for me to have to submit everything. I am willing to make exceptions so just PM me.

POV: Percy

I stretched lazily and was now aware of the bruise that I had gotten from my previous sparring match with Odysseus. I was still in a trance like state until Theseus snuck up behind me and grabbed my arm. I nearly jumped out of my skin, but realised that I couldn't be harmed. I was dead after all.

"Don't do that!" I complained, while slapping his hand away.

"Whatever, you want, little brother." He teased me. It worked and I needed to close my eyes and count to ten before I opened them and faced him. I walked past him and pushed his pressure point. He crumpled and I snickered but still continued, towards the kitchen.

Now this might sound weird but I don't need to eat... but I want to. I miss the different flavours from the different foods. Strange it has only been less than a day and I miss it already.

Perseus, Orion, Odysseus, and Hercules came strutting in.

"Come on! What is with you people? Coming into my house uninvited?" I exclaimed. Seriously I was ticked off now. "You can't just come in!"

"Um, yes we can so suck it up." Hercules snapped

"Can't you guys knock?"I asked in disbelief, surely it wasn't that hard to knock before one came in.

"No, so suck it up."Perseus joined in. There was no point in fighting and I knew it. But it didn't mean I had to like it.

I was very mature and stuck my tongue out which caused them to burst out laughing but stopped when I use the particles in the air to make it dry and hot. They all gasped for moist air and ran out. Sure we couldn`t die from lack of air but the lack of moisture in the air can get very uncomfortable.

"And stay out!" I slammed the door in their faces smirking at their surprised/outraged expressions. I went outside later to train and Theseus and the gang were waiting, after beating them five versus one, I yawned and left the arena. I took a dive into the water surrounding the island and traveled around.

And so it continued like this every day.

_Five years later_

POV: Zeus

I would never admit this but I missed Percy. Life had become so hard ever since he died. Every day monsters would attack the camp borders and every day they got closer to camp. Even the gods didn't know what to do. But my brother, annoying brother, Hades wouldn't yield when I tried to convince him to bring back my sons and Percy. I knew Hades would listen to Poseidon but he didn't come anymore... he was too busy crying. My poor dear brother... it was sad to see him like this but I knew it could be fixed... I just needed him to convince Hades.

I walked towards the beach. I shivered even though I knew I couldn't drown I didn't like going in the water any more than necessary. Poseidon was on his throne, bawling his eyes out. I have never seen him like this... not even when his precious trident was almost destroyed. Not when Triton was kidnapped or even when Oceanus didn't let him marry Amphitrite. To say he was sad as a huge understatement. Here he was the god I was afraid of most of the time, crying like a little child and the worst thing I actually felt bad. Before I would have paid to see him cry but now I would pay almost anything to see him stop crying.

"Poseidon, you are needed at the solstice. But I need to tell you something." Poseidon looked up, his eyes still in tears.

"What?"He sniffed

"I need you help... I am going to try to convince Hades to resurrect Percy, and I would appreciate your help." I whispered. Poseidon jumped up and nearly hit my head, I was standing over him.

"Geez, watch it." I grumbled

"Sorry, but let's get going!" he shouted.

"I should have known." I mumbled flashing out. I flashed into Olympus. Poseidon followed after a second and then we returned to our respective seats. Hermes was getting Hades so we need to wait for them. Not anymore, Hades appeared suspicious but rather happy.

"Meeting has started "Thunder flashed in the background. "Most important thing first" I began but I was cut off by Apollo.

"_Eight Heroes will come back_

_One will awake the beast and tame it_

_Seven of them will answer the call_

_One will betray the rest_

_The rest will be rewarded beyond anything else_

_They will save their parents_

_But will be betrayed by love _

_To save them, they must travel to the land of the dead_

_When they return they will find peace_

_One will leave and come back" _Apollo fainted and was carried to his throne again. He awoke to find us all looking over him. "What the?" he screamed and head butted us when he got up.

"Ow" all of the gods complained and they returned to their seats.

"So I guess this means Hades you need to revive some demi-gods for us." I smirked, now thankful for the prophesy. I guess this means I don't need to fight with my older brother.

"No, I am not doing this. Do you know how peaceful Percy is now? I am not going to ruin it for him. He deserves a peaceful life now. Leave him alone." Hades snarled, his good mood suddenly not so good.

"Hades, you are going to bring them back!" I yelled and many of the Olympians nodded, except for Dionysus. I shouldn't be surprised he doesn't care about much.

"Fine, but you need to see and talk with him about this first." And he showed us an image of Percy and some others.

Percy was training and laughing with Odysseus, Perseus, and Hercules. I saw Theseus and Orion off to the side and it was obvious they were the first ones out, of the game. Hercules was next to go down. They all were teaming up on Percy, but he wasn't losing at all. Percy slashed and parried but the others could never touch him. Odysseus was next to go and Perseus followed soon after. I was conscious of my mouth wide open as Percy just beat the greatest demi-gods in history. He was laughing while doing that as well, he had hardly broken a sweat; while the others were drenched head to toe. I heard Poseidon chuckle and Percy turned towards us as he realised we were watching.

"What do you want?" He growled. His face was absolutely outraged, Poseidon flinched backwards, Hercules and Perseus held him back.

"Percy, you must come back. There has been a new prophesy and you will need to lead a quest." I stated, getting to the point quickly.

"Let me think about this... NO!" he snapped and turned around. "Not especially after I met my brothers and cousins." He added

"Did I forget to mention they need to be revived as well?" I questioned and his eyebrows rose.

"Yes, you did, just now. But the answer is still no."

"Percy, we all need to have a say in this." Perseus said softly, trying to calm Percy down.

"Alright then, we will cast a vote." Percy mentioned to, what I thought was, his house.

They were there for almost five minutes and I heard various voices being raised but in the end Percy and Hercules came out, while the others stayed inside.

"We will accept but we all have a condition you need to fulfill." He growled, and stared at us as if daring us to object.

"Very well what are your conditions?" I asked

"We must have the help of one god of our choice; this will not break the ancient law. You must also bring back, Luke son of Hermes. We will be blessed with the powers of a god of our choice. We will each receive a patron, as well." He declared and looked at me expectantly. I growled under my breath before nodding my head.

"Fine, I Zeus king of the gods agree to Percy's terms, I swear it on the Styx." Thunder boomed over head "Now bring the others."

"Fine, you big baby" He yelled and disappeared. Apollo and Hermes were laughing their heads off, as usual. I gave them a stare down, lighting was flashing and thunder was booming they soon stopped. Percy reappeared with Luke, by his side. Hades chanted in the ancient language and Percy and his friends disappeared and reappeared in front of us.

"Percy!" Poseidon boomed and reached down to hug his favourite son.

"Dad, don't" Percy pushed Poseidon away and a tear rolled down Poseidon's face. Percy laughed and pounded his father on the back. "Just kidding, Dad, it is so great to see you" and Percy pulled Poseidon into what looked like a bone crushing hug. "Ouch, dad, a little less tight please." He squeaked as Poseidon returned the hug.

Poseidon chuckled and released Percy. Percy backed away from his father rather warily and Poseidon frowned and returned to his seat on the counsel.

"May I hear the prophesy?" He asked

"_Eight Heroes will come back_

_One will awake the beast and tame it_

_Seven of them will answer the call_

_One will betray the rest_

_The rest will be rewarded beyond anything else_

_They will save their parents_

_But some will be betrayed by love _

_To save them, they must travel to the land of the dead_

_When they return they will find peace_

_One will leave and come back" _Apollo repeated, the prophesy.

"How do you know this refers to me?" He glared us down

"Well, we don't but we wanted someone we knew would get the job done." I said, my tone a tad higher because of my fear. Yes, I know I Zeus, King of the gods, is scared of Percy Jackson. I mean he did beat my father, when he was a demi-god.

Percy's glare softened and he looked back at his brothers and cousins. They gave him a very tight nod and he looked back at me, his eyes seemed to say go on. I chanted in the ancient language and made all of them immortal.

Percy walked out as soon as the process was done quickly followed by some of his brothers and cousins.

"I will fight but for my brothers and only my brothers." He stated before leaving.

"I thought only Theseus and Orion where his brothers." I voiced aloud my confusion. Perseus gave me a stare but answered

"We consider ourselves brothers all of us. We train, live, hang together. We together are known in Esylum, as Brothers of Olympus.

With that said the rest of them left.


End file.
